masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Liara T'Soni
Dr. Liara T'Soni is an asari researcher who has spent the past fifty years of her life studying Prothean technology and culture, specialising in the Prothean extinction. She was born on Thessia in 2077, making her "only" 106—barely an adult in asari terms. She already has a great deal of insight into the Protheans and is a highly trained user of biotics. She is a potential romance interest for either a male or female Shepard. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talents Dossier The only child of Matriarch Benezia, Liara was raised by her mother alone. She knew little of who her father was, only that it was another asari. Liara is a pureblood, a fact she speculates to be a reason why her "father" seemingly did not wish to be identified. From an early age Liara became fascinated with the Protheans, seeing them as wondrous, mysterious figures. Growing up, she did not relish her role as Benezia's daughter and has shied away from her mother's life as an important figure in galactic affairs. Benezia's position meant Liara faced high expectations from everyone. Liara chose a career in archaeology to indulge her interests and to escape the pressures of being the daughter of such a prominent figure. Because of her work, Liara spent most of her time in contented solitude. Her work eventually took her to Knossos in the Artemis Tau cluster, to the site of a Prothean ruin on the mining planet Therum. When geth forces showed up on the world in 2183, Liara hid in the old catacombs and activated its barrier curtains. However, she accidentally suspended herself in an energy field, unable to move unless someone else came and freed her. Following the exposure of Benezia's involvement with renegade Spectre Saren Arterius, Commander Shepard travels to Therum to find Liara T'Soni and discover what she knows. Liara pleads with Shepard's team for help when they find her, offering to explain her circumstances and means to be freed. If Shepard pursues other leads first and significantly delays rescuing Liara, she mistakes her rescuers for figments of her imagination as a result of being stuck for so long. Nevertheless, she humors her "hallucinations" and answers their questions. She only realizes they're real when the squad reappears behind and close enough to release her. Shepard's team soon learn that Liara is clueless on Benezia's activities as she hasn't even spoken to her mother in many years. When Liara asks why the geth are after her, a squadmate speculates that Saren may have wanted her Prothean expertise to help him find the Conduit. After a brief scuffle with Saren's forces and subsequent escape from the doomed ruins, Liara joins the Normandy crew. Ostensibly her Prothean expertise and assurances of safety are her justifications for being aboard, but Liara becomes one of Shepard's possible squadmates, available for dangerous frontline situations. She is used to defending herself on remote digs—sites are often raided by privateers for artifacts—and in combat, she makes a formidable ally due to her near-complete focus on biotics. As it turns out, Liara's knowledge of the Conduit isn't much at all, only that it was connected to the Prothean extinction. Half a century of dedicated research caused her to uncover telltale patterns that hint to an ancient galactic coverup - unprovable, but her gut feeling tells her otherwise. On her first debriefing aboard the Normandy, Liara shares her theory of cyclical extinction: the Protheans were just the latest in a long line of civilizations violently cast down after reaching their apex. Liara is surprised by Shepard's revelation of the Reapers' responsibility in the Protheans' doom, but believes it to be true, as there was remarkably little evidence of the Protheans' existence—as if something or someone did not want the mystery of their disappearance solved. Liara is shy and not used to lying, a trait Ashley Williams is tempted to take advantage of—"Want me to ask about her sex life? Might be illuminating." Regardless, Liara is viewed with suspicion by the rest of the Normandy's crew because of her connection to Benezia. To her mother's defense, Liara knows Benezia well enough to be astonished to discover she is working with Saren, and does not believe she could be aiding him of her own free will. Shepard can talk to Liara about her mother and discuss the reasons Benezia may have for assisting Saren, as well as asari culture in general and the misconceptions surrounding Liara's species. Liara is initially drawn to Shepard because the Commander was touched by Prothean technology on Eden Prime. Unfortunately, as Liara is used to isolation, she confesses she always seems to say something embarrassing around other people. When Shepard jokes about Liara sounding like she wants to dissect Shepard in a lab, Liara becomes flustered and claims she only meant Shepard would make an interesting specimen for an in-depth study, further embarrassing herself. Liara discreetly looks up Shepard's service history to learn more, worrying about making a fool of herself if she asks the Commander directly. Her scientific interest may become a romantic attraction that Shepard can choose to pursue. Even if Shepard has other romantic interests, Liara still cares about the Commander, sympathetic to the nightmares Shepard suffers because of the beacon visions. Liara is very compassionate—she even feels sorry for Saren because he is losing his mind to indoctrination. During the mission on Noveria, Gianna Parasini mentions to Shepard that Matriarch Benezia is visiting Peak 15. If Liara is on the Normandy and isn't with the shore party, a squad member suggests bringing her in to confront or possibly talk her mother down. Regardless of Liara's presence, Benezia has been indoctrinated beyond redemption and has to be put down. If Liara faces her mother, though, she personally receives her mother's proud approval during the latter's brief moments of lucidity. She last hears her "Little Wing" moniker from Benezia as her mother succumbs to her injuries. Aboard the Normandy Liara discourages attempts at talking about her mother, though she opens up if Shepard presses the matter. She takes some comfort from the fact Benezia tried to stop Saren, no matter how the attempt turned out. She chooses to remember Benezia as she once was, not how she ended up. As Shepard obtains fragmented visions from various sources during the search for Saren, Liara offers her melding abilities to try and make sense of the data. She constantly exhausts herself after each encounter, prompting frequent suggestions to report to Dr. Chakwas, but collects herself together long enough to explain what she saw. Once Shepard obtains the Cipher, the Mu Relay's location, and the distress call from the Prothean Beacon on Virmire, Liara finally recognizes enough clues to determine the Conduit's location: Ilos. Romance If Shepard pursues a romance with either Ashley or Kaidan in addition to Liara, she and the other party eventually force the Commander to choose only one. Liara doesn't understand much about human relationships, but she does make it clear she understands the concept of jealousy. If the other party walks out, she expresses relief that Shepard chose her, but feels sorry for her rival nonetheless. Liara eventually reveals she has never been intimate with someone before and finds the idea a little daunting. She gradually comes to trust the Commander, feeling as if they share some special connection. However, she feels the times are too dark for them to give into each other and regrets having to make this sacrifice for the sake of the mission. During the Normandy's lockdown, she comes to Shepard's side to reassure the Commander, and they almost share a kiss before being interrupted by Joker. When the Normandy escapes and is en route to Ilos, Liara comes to see Shepard in the Captain's Cabin, claiming she wants to spend the night. She is afraid she might never see Shepard again, though she's certain this is what she wants. Shepard's mood determines whether they consummate their love or not. If the missions on Feros, Noveria, and Virmire are completed before rescuing Liara, a romance between her and Shepard becomes impossible due to the hectic pacing of subsequent events preventing meaningful interactions with each other. Mass Effect: Redemption Mass Effect: Redemption 1 Two months after the disappearance of Commander Shepard, Liara charters a ride on a freighter heading to Omega. Nearing the station's proximity, the freighter's batarian captain and two turian crew attempt to extort Liara with additional "docking fees". Disgusted, she refuses and uses her biotics to incapacitate them. Liara then docks the ship herself, declares her visit to the landing staff as both business and personal, and sets off to accomplish her objective. Later in the Afterlife Club, Liara gets unhelpful remarks from a rude elcor when she tries asking around for her contact. When the contact shortly appears nearby, Liara promptly demands what he knows, but the contact is adamant on additional security measures and forces her to follow him outside. Liara is caught unprepared when the contact abruptly hides them both from tailing spies, and only after shaking them off did Feron, her contact, reveal his information. On learning that Shepard is on a stasis pod and likely dead, Liara steels her resolve in needing to see Shepard for herself. She doesn't mind the expense of the venture nor trekking through Omega on foot, but along the way she and Feron are ambushed by Blue Suns mercenaries. Defeated and outnumbered, Liara's reasons for finding Shepard are demanded by the krogan leader of the group on behalf of the Shadow Broker. Liara essentially tells them to mind their own business when sniper fire from nowhere obliterates the mercs. Liara and Feron try running from the commotion, only to run into the people who killed their captors: Cerberus operatives, led by Miranda Lawson. Liara's interest is piqued on the claim that Cerberus might be able to bring Shepard back. She and Feron follow them to a safehouse for a meeting with the Illusive Man. Feron warns her of the group's racial prejudice, but Liara reserves judgment as long as they share the same goal in wanting Shepard back. Liara mishears the Cerberus leader's title as "elusive" when they meet for the first time, though he doesn't mind and proceeds with the discussion after giving her a brief lesson in semantics. She learns of the Collectors' interest in Shepard, the Broker's involvement with the aliens, and the Blue Suns' role as the Broker's hirelings on the issue. Liara is tasked to find out precisely why the Collectors want Shepard's body, the Illusive Man knowing full well that her personal stake in the matter would also ensure the Collectors do not get what they want. Liara makes no promises, but vows to cooperate at the very least when it comes to Shepard's retrieval. Mass Effect: Redemption 2 Briefly daydreaming about the destruction of the SSV Normandy, Liara is woken by Miranda before being dropped off on the streets to resume the search. Based on Cerberus' reactions to Feron, Liara deduces that he is actually an agent for the Shadow Broker. Realizing she needed a guide to Omega but angry enough to biotically smack Feron in the face, Liara eventually cools off to resume working with him. Back again at Afterlife, Liara follows Feron's lead for a meeting with the pirate queen Aria T'Loak. Sexually harassed by a fat batarian and mistaken for "merchandise" by an enterprising volus, she promptly hands them their asses before Aria's henchman Anto clears them to see his boss. Feron does all the inquiries, but he is reluctant to answer Aria's query about the Broker's interest in Shepard. Liara speaks up that the Broker is actually in collusion with the Collectors, greatly angering Aria enough to have them thrown out. Liara demands recompense for her information, so Aria gives them the location where the Blue Suns are to hand over Shepard's body to the Shadow Broker. Liara and Feron covertly watch the transaction unfold at an old mining processing plant, but Liara springs to action as soon as she hears confirmation of the body as Shepard's. Feron barely prevents her from doing something rash, suggesting that he use a nearby turret to disable the Broker agent Tazzik's ship while Liara takes the meeting by surprise. However, Feron's shot misses the ship, losing Liara's stealth advantage and devolving the transaction into a melee. Despite Liara neutralizing the Blue Suns present, Tazzik manages to flee Omega with Shepard's corpse. Mass Effect: Redemption 3 Liara rounds on Feron in the immediate aftermath of the failed retrieval, thinking he never really left the Broker's service despite earlier assurances. She gives Feron one last chance after hearing him claim it was an accident. They use Feron's ship, parked nearby, to pursue Tazzik. Liara complains about the standing room in Feron's cramped ship, though soon enough she has bigger problems on her plate. After arriving at the vicinity of Alingon, the Broker's automated sentries begin firing at Feron's ship. She wonders if the Broker actively attacks people working for him, though Feron just assures her the Broker doesn't like impromptu arrivals. When Feron threads the ship inside asteroids in order to lose the sentries, Liara quips the move wasn't really safe for them either. At the Broker's base on Alingon, Liara assesses the Broker's operation based on what she hears from Feron. She deems it inefficient, as the overly secretive procedures mean the Broker's agents keep stumbling over themselves. Feron deems it an advantage when he pretends to be on unscheduled Broker business with Liara as an "asari escort" to a pair of outside guards. Because of the constant referals to Shepard as merchandise, Liara begins to tire of hearing it when Feron explains the Alingon base's purpose to her. When they hear about Shepard's body arriving they discreetly tail a Collector going to see it. Liara springs into action again, but Feron once again advises restraint. Liara follows him to the Broker's sanctum, where he suspects they might get answers. Liara directly addresses the Broker at his command center, learning of his interest in Shepard's body as purely a business matter. She rejects the notion: aside from moral scruples, she posits instead that there may be a connection between the Reapers and the Collectors, where Shepard figures prominently in the puzzle. She moves to attack the Broker, but learns she is actually talking to a holoprojector. The Broker claims Tazzik has already finished the transaction. Angered, she biotically demolishes the entire command center. While in the throes of catharsis, Feron approaches her with a data stick containing a lot of the Broker's dealings. Liara thought the Collectors already have Shepard, but her hopes are rejuvenated when Feron says they're still at the north portal. She wants to move out, but Feron takes the moment to come clean with her. Mass Effect: Redemption 4 The alarms at the Alingon base mobilize its security personnel. Liara easily defeats one group in her way, including the two turian guards ogling her earlier. Still seething at Feron's reveal as a triple agent ultimately working for Cerberus, Liara listens in silence at Feron's attempts at fully explaining himself. She begins to understand his situation, and accepts the data stick for safekeeping should anything happen to him. Liara dispenses some advice: her belief that words aren't the only things that speak the truth. Once again about to make a ploy to snatch Shepard's pod, Liara is again surprised when Feron suddenly breaks cover to approach the group and claim the Broker has broken off the deal. The momentary distraction gives Liara the time she needs to dispatch the attendant guards and the Collector drone. The corpse having been reloaded in Tazzik's ship because of Feron's trickery, Liara makes a break for it in the commotion. However, she is forced to leave Feron behind when Tazzik had him pinned down. As promised, Liara brings the Commander's corpse to Cerberus. Because Miranda's assessments on Shepard's prospects are grim, Liara muses it may be better to let the dead rest, comparing the tinkering with the corpse with something the Collectors might've done. The Illusive Man, however, has a more hopeful outlook and Miranda lets Liara know that. Cerberus aren't willing to do anything about Feron, however, and they mark his rescue as Liara's own business. Leaving the Minuteman Station, Liara has put the Shadow Broker on her list of enemies, and she vows to save Feron from his clutches someday. Mass Effect: Paragon Lost In 2185, two or so years after the SSV Normandy's destruction, Liara is contacted by her apprentice Treeya who asks for her opinion on a mysterious artifact found on the colony of Fehl Prime. After analyzing the readouts from the artifact, Liara surmises it is Reaper technology and starts telling Treeya about the Reapers' involvement in the Prothean extinction and the recent attack on the Citadel. She dismisses the general view that Sovereign was merely an extremely powerful dreadnought piloted by a rogue spectre, relating her own interactions with Sovereign. However, communications are cut off by the Collector ship arriving to abduct the colony before Liara can say more. When questioned by Lieutenant Vega, Treeya relates her respect for Liara, but explains that since her mission with Commander Shepard, Liara's beliefs about the Reapers border on obsession, to the detriment of her academic career and reputation. To the public at large, there's still no concrete evidence the Reapers exist. Mass Effect 2 By 2185, Liara has become an information broker on Illium. She sponsors Shepard's docking fees while the Commander is on the planet, extending an invitation to meet up at her office. When they finally reunite after two years, however, Shepard receives a less than warm welcome. Liara is unable to talk to the Commander freely since all of her conversations are probably being recorded. Her personality has become much darker and ruthless, showing willingness to break the law and to threaten people in order to achieve success in the information trade. She even uses a quote her mother, Matriarch Benezia, once said when threatening a contact: "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have..." Her change in personality is later revealed to be attributed to her hatred of the Shadow Broker and her determination to end him for the grief the Broker put her through. Shepard can try to break through her shell and see the real Liara, but only for a moment. If asked about her needs, Shepard offers to track down the Shadow Broker's agent known as the Observer. She is also willing to provide the Commander with information on the locations of some of the potential mission recruits. Romance If Liara was Shepard's romantic partner in 2183, she is seen on the SSV Normandy as it is attacked by an unknown assailant. On Shepard's orders to evacuate, she climbs into an escape pod before the Normandy is destroyed. After Commander Shepard is resurrected through the Lazarus Project, the Illusive Man tells the Commander that Liara is probably working for the Shadow Broker and, if so, she is not to be trusted. During their first meeting on Illium, Liara greets Shepard with a kiss. Once Liara's missions on Illium have been taken care of, she confesses that she feels guilty. She understood that Cerberus would use Shepard for their own business, but nevertheless gave the Commander's body to them because she could not let Shepard go. She feared Shepard would hate her for this and apologizes. Shepard may choose to calm her by assuring her that she did the right thing as the current mission is extremely important. On the other hand, if Shepard accuses Liara for this selfish betrayal, Liara rebuffs this saying it was a sliver of hope that she refused to turn down, and if she did then the Commander would have remained dead. It was either Cerberus or the Collectors - Liara decided Cerberus was the best choice she could make and again apologizes. After handing over Shepard's body, Liara remained on Illium, devoted to hunting the Shadow Broker down, although she expresses regret that she cannot come with Shepard. Onboard the Normandy SR-2, the Commander has a picture of her near the private terminal in Shepard's quarters. If Shepard remains faithful to their relationship, the Commander looks at Liara's picture during the journey to the Omega 4 relay. Lair of the Shadow Broker Weapon Proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Dossier Cerberus provides Shepard with information regarding the Shadow Broker and asks Shepard to deliver it to Liara. The information provides Liara with a lead to track down the Broker along with proof that Feron, a friend captured by the Broker, is alive. Liara asks Shepard to meet her at her apartment to discuss plans regarding the Shadow Broker. 25 minutes before Shepard's arrival, however, an unidentified assailant attempts to put a sniper bullet in her; fortunately she has her kinetic barrier switched on. Instead of escaping immediately, Liara spends four minutes planting clues for Shepard. Before running off to meet her contact Sekat at the Baria Frontiers office in the Dracon Trade Center, Liara doubles back to her apartment and sees the would-be assailant breaking into her home: the Spectre Tela Vasir. Liara is close to meeting Sekat on the third floor when, just as Shepard, Vasir, and the squad arrive, a series of explosions tear through the building. Ultimately she is beaten to the punch by Vasir, who takes the salarian's intel after killing him. Liara surprises Shepard's team when she reappears at the scene of Sekat's murder, and reveals to them Vasir's true allegiances. Shepard and the squad then turn their weapons on Vasir, who shatters a window, throwing the glass as a distraction to escape. Liara generates a biotic field to protect the squad, and Shepard tackles Vasir out of the broken window. After a brief fight, Liara also jumps through the window, using her biotics to slow her fall. While Shepard and the squad are bogged down by swarms of mercenaries, Liara singlemindedly chases Vasir, eventually cornering her on the landing pad outside the building. When Shepard and the squad arrive, Vasir, now outnumbered, calls her X3M, jumps in, and speeds away. Liara grabs a cab and is joined by Shepard. Shepard pilots the vehicle while Liara keeps an eye out for obstacles and Vasir, occasionally exchanging semi-comedic banter along the way. When Shepard asks about weapons in the skycar, Liara dryly remarks that as it's a taxi, "it has a fare meter". Eventually they catch up, and Vasir tries to knock them out of the sky. However, Vasir collides with another vehicle, and then crashes on the roof of the Azure hotel. Shepard lands the cab on the roof and Liara joins Shepard to pursue Vasir. They proceed to battle their way through Shadow Broker agents in the hotel until they reach Vasir in a plaza. The bleeding Spectre takes a hostage, and Shepard tries to talk her down. Liara is enraged at Vasir's underhanded tactics, but Shepard reminds her of their "usual" way of handling things. However, words are useless and Vasir picks a fight. They battle Vasir until she collapses near one of the plaza's walls. Liara is first there, grabs the disk, and goes off to analyze it while Shepard converses with Vasir before she dies. When Shepard catches up to announce Vasir's death, Liara confirms the data's veracity, that it is exactly what they needed to finally take down the Shadow Broker for good. Concerned for Feron's well-being, Liara becomes possessed with a sense of urgency as the Broker hasn't yet discovered what happened to Vasir. She curtly explains her decisions to Shepard, who can snap her out of her funk with well-timed interruptions. Liara joins Shepard in the raid on the Broker's Base, initially landing at the hull. The Shadow Broker's forces try to keep them out, but they push back to an external door. Liara uses a door cracker that is illegal even on Illium, manages to bypass the door, and the squad gets inside. From there, they fight through the ship, eventually arriving at the ship's prison cells. Liara finds her long lost partner strapped to a chair. Feron, however, can't be released without killing him as he is hooked up to a torture machine that will fry his brain if tampered with. He tells the squad where to shut it off, and the squad sets off to free Feron and bring down the Shadow Broker once and for all. When they finally reach the Shadow Broker's office, they discover that the Broker is actually a yahg, a species that are effective outcasts in the galaxy. The Broker gloats about Liara's cluelessness, but she proves otherwise by deducing the yahg's lowly origins as the original Shadow Broker's "trophy" or even "pet". In a rage, the Broker throws his desk and engages Shepard and Liara in combat. After a protracted fight, in a coordinated effort, Shepard distracts the Broker while Liara brings down the liquid that was contained in the ceiling onto the Shadow Broker. The liquid causes the Broker's barrier to malfunction, and he dies in the subsequent explosion. As the squad pick themselves up, the power goes out briefly, allowing Feron to escape and make a break for the airlock. In the Broker's office, the Shadow Broker's agents start asking about the interruption in the signal. Liara walks over to the mass of computer banks, and after a few seconds, responds to the agents. In the Shadow Broker's artificially-distorted voice, Liara fabricates a story that power went out temporarily when they were upgrading hardware. While this is happening, Feron storms into the office, brandishing his gun, but lowers it when he sees what is going on. Feron and Shepard ask if this is what Liara wants, and she is sure. Feron leaves to check on the power systems leaving Shepard and Liara alone. Liara assumes the position of Shadow Broker, with his minions none the wiser, and promises Shepard that she will turn the organization around. She also mentions she will be able to provide Shepard with more information now thanks to the Broker's extensive networks. She vows to use the Broker's resources for good; to help Shepard combat the Reapers. She and Feron remain on the Shadow Broker Base ship. Liara lets Shepard depart with the promise that they can return anytime. Shepard can also invite Liara aboard the Normandy for a tour of the ship and to catch up. If Shepard refuses to have Liara come aboard the Normandy, she sadly accepts the refusal. When walking away she stops to look at the Commander, only to have the Commander not return the glance. Romance During the Shadow Broker mission, Shepard has an opportunity to try and confront Liara about their relationship before boarding the Shadow Broker's ship while expressing resentment of Liara for using the Commander to help find the Shadow Broker. Liara responds that she can't "undo two years of mourning." After the yahg Broker's defeat and Liara's takeover of his job, Shepard questions whether this is what she wants. Liara begins enumerating the ways that her new position can benefit Shepard but bursts into tears afterwards, unbelieving that her two year quest for vengeance is over. If Shepard chooses to hug Liara, Shepard reassures her and they lightly kiss but Liara stops short. Liara implies they and their relationship have changed over the two years, but if Shepard interrupts her before she finishes, the Commander intimately holds her and they kiss deeply. Later, Shepard can ask Liara whether she ever developed a romantic relationship with Feron, but Liara assures Shepard that she and Feron are "just friends" and that Shepard made it clear to Feron that she was, as humans say, "taken." Alternatively, if Shepard opts not to take the kiss, she teasingly asks if Shepard is jealous and suggests that the Commander "do something about it." Liara misses Shepard but she doesn't want to put pressure on the Commander. Shepard has the option of just staying friends or becoming involved again. Regardless of the choice, Shepard invites Liara for a drink on the Normandy. Back in Shepard's cabin on the Normandy, Liara comments on the Normandy and mentions running into Joker. If Shepard is female and in a relationship with Liara, Liara relays Joker's interest in whether or not the two would be "acting out scenes from a vid called Vaenia." If the Commander chose to continue the romance, the conversation then focuses on Liara asking Shepard about their future. Shepard jokes about marrying, growing old and having lots of "little blue children". Feeling burdened at the thought of losing Shepard again, Liara needs to be reassured of Shepard's return. Shepard teases Liara for asking a big promise but subtly suggests about needing something special to come back to and hints to her for an offer. In response, Liara says she's open to suggestions, then gasps as Shepard reaches behind her. Mass Effect: Homeworlds As the new Shadow Broker, Liara desperately searches for a way to stop the Reapers. Journeying to Thessia to examine the Prothean archives there, she is disappointed to learn how little they contain. Liara leverages her past camaraderie with Doctor Passante, an old friend of her mother's, to gain clandestine access to the archives. The doctor obliges warmly enough, but expresses worry on Liara's increasingly singleminded pursuit of her passions. Liara addresses these fears by appealing to the doctor's trust in her. Passante then recommends investigating Kahje since its Prothean ruins are much more vast. Once there, Liara persuades a hanar official with a "sizable contribution" to allow her to visit a submerged Prothean site that had become a hanar shrine. A drell named Quoyle takes her to the shrine, but on arrival the shrine launches torpedoes at Quoyle's craft. When the craft is hit, Liara uses her biotics to keep it from flooding while Quoyle guides it to the dock. She quips she'd like to have "a word" with whoever fired those torpedoes. There's no one to greet Liara and Quoyle when they emerge from the ship, as their bodies are strewn throughout the facility. Liara is impressed with the site despite the bodies, though soon she encounters their assailant: a single Cerberus Phantom. Her M-5 Phalanx is bisected in the Phantom's initial assault, though she later biotically slams its pointy end into the Phantom's skull. Quoyle is wounded, but not mortally, and tells Liara to go on ahead. Liara senses desperation in the Cerberus attack, mentally analyzing their motives as she reaches the archives. There, Liara discovers a promising lead in the form of encryption keys for other Prothean archives, but is interrupted by the full-body holoprojection of the Illusive Man. He insists that the Phantom is not his doing, blaming the attack on a rogue faction within Cerberus, and proposes that they form an alliance against the Reapers. Still wary, Liara thinks the Illusive Man's idea might be a mutually beneficial move, but she insists that he upload his information first. When the Illusive Man remains silent, Liara opines that either he doesn't want to share, or he doesn't have any in the first place. The Illusive Man insinuates Liara's unfitness for the Shadow Broker job as she turns to leave, claiming that the black markets sense the Broker growing soft and weak, and insists she needs his help. Liara retorts that he is the one trying to make a deal and advises him to send an army the next time he tries to kill her before forcibly terminating the connection. As she helps Quoyle to the shrine's shuttle bay, she informs Admiral Hackett of her possible lead and asks for access to a top-secret facility on Mars. Mass Effect 3 Weapon proficiencies *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier Liara has taken over the Shadow Broker's operations regardless of Shepard's involvement. If Shepard assisted Liara in taking out the Shadow Broker, Cerberus tracked down the Broker's ship and sent a cruiser against it during Shepard's incarceration in Alliance custody. Liara and Feron managed to load as much vital equipment onboard a shuttle as possible, then crashed the Shadow Broker's ship into the Cerberus cruiser to make their escape. Liara didn't have much love lost over the event, for the most crucial part of the Shadow Broker's operation is the spy network across the galaxy. If Shepard didn't help Liara, she raided the Shadow Broker's ship with dozens of mercenaries, but lost Feron during the process. After the events of Arrival, Liara realized what little time the galaxy had before the Reapers arrived. Admiral Hackett knew it too and commissioned Liara's aid in finding a way to stop them. This brought her into conflict with the Illusive Man, as their agents began crossing paths. Through the process of elimination mixed with a little desperation, Liara discovered the existence of a blueprint for a Prothean device that could theoretically destroy the Reapers at the Mars Archives. Unfortunately, the Reaper invasion hit Earth. During the chaos, Cerberus assaults the Archives and Liara finds herself evading their troops through the air ducts. After managing to kill her pursuers, Liara reunites with Shepard, who had barely escaped Earth and had been ordered by Hackett to Mars. During the meeting with the Council after fleeing Mars, Liara provides the Councilors with a background on the Prothean plans for the Crucible. She insists that despite the challenges and the unknowns, the device is very feasible to build. Liara relocates to the Normandy in Miranda Lawson's old office on the crew deck. The room serves as a fully functional Shadow Broker's office, with communication terminals and monitors salvaged from the Broker ship lined up on the wall, as well as the custom VI drone, now properly reprogrammed and named "Glyph". Through her Shadow Broker resources, Liara greatly aids the war effort, including the acquisition of information, contacts, forces, and resources crucial to the war against the Reapers. When Shepard first comes to Liara's office after the meeting with the Council, she's talking to Joker about the "less than ideal" outcome of the meeting. Liara heaps scorn on the Council's bickering, a fact not lost on Joker when he says he likes how her Shadow Broker job has turned her into a cynic. Liara chooses to take it as a compliment. If Shepard hung up on the Councilors while delivering their reports in 2183, Joker jokes about it as a probable cause. Liara is surprised to hear about this - however, she doesn't get to deliberate on it as Joker craftily fakes a bad connection to dissuade further talk on the subject. Liara is initially present with the team on Menae for the extraction of the turian Primarch. Partway through the mission, Joker reports strange malfunctions aboard the Normandy. If Garrus Vakarian is around, Liara leaves the party to check on the ship. Otherwise, she helps the party complete the mission, sharing her observations while mowing down husks. Later, Liara reminisces about her stay on Palaven when she was very young. She wistfully talks about the mountains that "go on forever" according to a turian who teased her at that time, comparing them to the current state of Palaven. She contacts Garrus on the comm, asking him to come over and talk which Garrus turns down, wishing to be alone. If Garrus otherwise died during the suicide mission, however, she confesses to be unsure of his opinion on Palaven had he lived. After the rescue of Primarch Victus, Shepard can meet Liara in the Presidium Commons if they're docked at the Citadel. She is still caught up in her work and is unable to truly savor the beauty of the Citadel. Shepard can tell her to take more time off, but she insists on working, asking Shepard to meet Barla Von who might be able to help the war effort. Matriarch Aethyta tends to Apollo's Cafe, a few steps away from Liara's table. If Shepard talks to her, Aethyta reveals her story for moving out of Illium, as well as the fact she's actually Liara's "father". She spies on Liara on behalf of the matriarchs, and Shepard can convince her and her daughter to meet up. If Shepard talks to Liara about this, she reveals she already knows who Aethyta is. Liara has no intention of speaking with her, which can prompt an annoyed Shepard to egg her on. Shepard can stand nearby and eavesdrop on their conversations, which start off awkward but then goes into reminiscing about Benezia. Liara learns quite a few things from her father: Aethyta bugged her Illium office, she has a half-sister who is part-hanar, and it was Aethyta who first coined the "Little Wing" nickname Benezia gave her. After further conversations, it appears that Liara has warmed up to Aethyta. She begins to acknowledge Aethyta as "dad" and even tells her she's "the best father a girl could wish for" after receiving an asari commando squad as a "gift". After the emergency evacuation of Grissom Academy, Liara is impressed with the mettle of the rescued biotic students, even crediting Jack's positive influence if she was also involved. She does think it odd to see an entire academy just for biotic children, as asari basic education covers biotic training programs. Liara eventually comes forth with a special project to present to Shepard, asking for face time in the Captain's Cabin at the earliest time possible. She has created a time capsule containing information on various things in their cycle, including the Reapers and plans for the Crucible, monitored similar to the Prothean VIs they encountered. She seeded multiple copies on many planets in case they lose to the Reapers, hoping the next cycle can carry on their work. However, she wanted to ask how she can portray Shepard for future generations. Shepard can tell her to decide for herself, be honest or show how inspiring the Commander was. Liara describes Shepard according to background, class, and disposition if the Commander decides that she knows them well enough. After the mission to rescue the turian platoon, Liara can be found with Garrus enjoying some rare leisure time in the Port Observation Lounge. They catch up on each other's lives: Garrus freely talks about his sojourn on Omega as Archangel. Liara, on the other hand, shares very scant details of her activities: a few "explosive battles" with Cerberus and her mutual adventure with Shepard on Mars. Liara has a few observations about the krogan and their leadership in the aftermath of the mission to cure the genophage. The krogan are gearing up for a full-scale war, which Liara thinks isn't much different from how things always were on Tuchanka. If Wrex is the Clan Urdnot leader, Liara expresses her lingering doubts about the cure, hoping that the krogan don't misuse it. She knows the other krogan are not like Wrex, who might not be able to stop them from starting a new krogan empire. If Wreav instead is the leader, Liara worries about his actions once the war is over. If Eve survived the cure process, Liara admires her courage and determination. Eve reminds her of some of the most formidable matriarchs she knows. If Eve didn't make it, Liara wishes she could've seen the rebirth of her people. When Shepard finishes the holoconference with Admirals Hackett and Anderson after the failed Cerberus coup, Liara passes a distress call from Asari High Command to the Commander. It comes from the planet Lesuss and Shepard is requested to investigate it as several asari commando squads have gone silent after going there. If the Virmire survivor, Kaidan/Ashley, died, Liara is very upset at their death. She meets Shepard on the Port Observation Lounge in the Normandy and reminisces about them. She never understood what Ash wanted to prove, but Liara admired her bravery. She felt less alienated with Kaidan on the Normandy because he was biotic and because he was friendly with her from the start. She offers condolences if Shepard was involved with either Virmire survivor, and agonizes over the pain of shooting them down whether it was her, Shepard, or another party member who directly pulled the trigger. Shepard can claim they wished there was another way, or intone harshly that their former teammate chose their fate when they sided with Udina. Shepard's train of thought shifts to Kai Leng, the Cerberus agent prominently involved in the coup, and Liara doesn't think it's a coincidence Leng was also ranked N7 like the Commander. Liara promises to update Shepard on the matter if anything new comes up. After the mission on Lesuss, Liara sympathizes with the fate of Samara's family. If the family all died in the monastery, Liara starts questioning the necessity of Falere's death but thinks better of it and goes back to work. If Falere lived but witnessed Samara die, Liara laments on Falere never getting the chance to know her mother, additionally thinking back to her own experience on seeing Benezia die on Noveria if she was personally present there. If only Rila died, however, Liara isn't upset as much. She's glad the monastery was destroyed as she believes nobody deserves to be turned into Reaper abominations like the banshees. Upon completion of the mission to sabotage the geth dreadnought, Liara has an intercom conversation with Joker, who asks if her "hair tentacles" move. Liara is flustered and refuses to answer his question, and Shepard can support either of them. If Shepard supports Joker, an exasperated Liara tells him that the hair tentacles are semi-flexible cartilage based scalp crests. Joker is happy he won a bet with Vega, and Liara quips at least he's making friends. When Shepard returns from delving into the geth consensus Liara can be found conversing on the comm with Legion. She expresses disappointment in learning that the geth did not come across any Prothean technology to analyze, which Legion confirms by saying the geths knowledge on the subject is no greater than her own. Regardless, Liara thanks Legion for looking into the matter, to which Legion responds that because Shepard placed faith in it Legion will in turn place its faith with the rest of the Normandy. Liara corrects Legion by saying it meant the Normandy's crew, to which Legion clarifies that it does not see a meaningful distinction between the two. After the events on Rannoch, if either quarians or geth were destroyed, Liara becomes very disquieted. If the quarians are gone, Liara forbids Glyph from issuing salvage orders on their derelict ships. If Tali died on Rannoch, Liara partially bases the decision on letting her rest. If Tali died on the suicide mission, Liara takes solace in the fact she never lived to see her race's extinction. If the geth were destroyed, Liara holds an intercom session with EDI and recalls how terrified she was when she first encountered the synthetics. She thinks they could've been valuable allies, wondering if they would've become truly sentient the way Legion/the Geth VI kept saying. If peace between the races was achieved, Liara converses with Tali on the comm, expressing wonder and amazement at the feat they pulled off. She hopes that the quarians would start accepting the geth as more than servants, even friends. Liara insists on accompanying the Commander down on Thessia during the hunt for the Catalyst, distraught about the ongoing Reaper invasion of her world. She helps in convincing the local soldiers to cooperate with their mission and breaks the security field obstructing the temple they were supposed to go to, but learns disconcerting implications about asari history in the process: that of Prothean interference in their early development. She witnesses a Prothean VI emerge from a previously-hidden Prothean Beacon in the temple, and Kai Leng shows up soon after intending to steal it. A vicious battle ensues, and Liara works with the squad in trying to bring Leng down. At the end Leng manhandles Liara and throws her to Shepard's other squadmate, orders his support gunship to destroy the temple's support structures, and gets what he came for. Liara can do little other than pull Shepard out of a chasm and process the import of the day's defeat. Liara sulks at her cabin in the aftermath of the battle, angry at being kept unaware of the beacon by her mother. EDI reminds her over comm that Benezia may have been simply shielding her as the penalties for hoarding Prothean tech are rather stiff, an explanation Liara accepts. If Shepard talks to her, Liara tearfully blames herself for the fate of her homeworld. She despairs at being unable to live up to her promises, making a point of asking Shepard how many asari died because she demanded her help. If Shepard interrupts her, Liara's morale is restored when Shepard tells her "none": she did warn her people for four years, and while Thessia may have fallen the asari in general are still alive. Liara gets off her bed and begins working back at her terminal to help refugees, feeling she owes them at least this much. If Shepard doesn't interrupt her, the Commander either points out the futility of saving Thessia even if they beat Cerberus, a notion Liara grows to accept, or the Commander opts instead to divert her attention to the next mission, a notion Liara also accepts for precisely that reason. After the mission to Horizon, Liara has a few words to say about Miranda provided she was also involved. If Miranda died at Sanctuary, Liara briefly wishes her rest in peace, additionally advising Shepard that even he couldn't have stopped her from going if Shepard and Miranda were lovers. If Miranda survived, Liara keeps tabs on her recovery and tells Shepard the news when asked. Liara observes she always found Miranda to be a very driven woman, additionally wishing Shepard and Miranda happiness together if they are lovers. Glyph interrupts with a compilation of Sanctuary's victims, and Liara orders the VI to prepare death notices for their next of kin. If Liara is in the squad at the final push towards the Conduit, she is killed by Harbinger if the galaxy's forces rallied against the Reapers aren't enough. If Shepard activates the Crucible and the galaxy's might is sufficient enough to hold against the Reapers, she will continue to live on and will be seen honoring the fallen in the Normandy's memorial wall, along with the other survivors of Shepard's current crew. If Shepard refuses to activate the Crucible, a VI representation of Liara can be seen on an unidentified planet many years later narrating the events of her cycle. Her time capsule project was a success, and the culture who discovered her devices wisely used the information within to rid themselves of the Reaper threat in their time, as narrated by one such person in that far-off future. Mass Effect 3: From Ashes As the Normandy's resident Prothean expert, Liara skills are brought to bear in an artifact retrieval mission on Eden Prime. Upon reaching the excavation site, Liara showcases her expertise depending on whether she already has a rapport with the squad. If she wasn't really close to the team, Liara launches into an explanation of Prothean architectural evolution. If she had significantly more interactions with the group, the other squadmate invariably asks if she has ever uncovered a dinosaur. Liara smartly delineates the differences between paleontology and archaeology before realizing she's being yanked around. Liara is surprised at learning they weren't retrieving just some Prothean artifact: what was unearthed, in fact, was a working stasis pod with a live Prothean inside. She helps Shepard in retrieving the command signals needed to safely open the pod while dealing with Cerberus forces in the area. When the dust has settled, she bears witness to the reawakening of the last Prothean in the galaxy: Javik. Liara is initially overjoyed to have a real living Prothean onboard the Normandy. However, following several conversations with him, she slowly grows disappointed. Having previously imagined Protheans as the "keepers of wisdom and enlightenment" of their era, Liara finds them to be cold and ruthless imperialistic warlords. In the aftermath of a mission when asked if she is working on anything Liara will explain that she's trying to decode some of the Crucibles designs, though theoretical particle physics were not her specialty. She laments how Javik is still being withdrawn, and how she wishes she could trade the last 100 years of her life to resurrect one Prothean scientist to help them. After the fall of Thessia, she can be found in Javik's cabin caught in a fierce argument with its occupant. Liara vehemently disbelieves the implication of Prothean involvement in asari history, and interprets Javik's blunt replies as gloating. Shepard can choose to defuse the situation, which results in a tentative peace between the two. Both sides slowly grow to respect and appreciate each other over time and, if Javik does not touch his memory shard, are thinking of writing a book together titled "Journeys with the Prothean". If Shepard didn't interrupt them, Liara decides he's not worth fighting and storms off Javik's quarters. Shepard can follow her to her cabin whichever way the argument ends and provide words of comfort. Mass Effect 3: Citadel After Shepard is attacked by an unknown mercenary group shortly after the crew's shore leave, Liara is the first one to come to Shepard's aid during the ambush at the Wards, provided Shepard is romantically involved with either herself, or any other "non-combatant" (such as Steve Cortez or Samantha Traynor). In Shepard's Personal Apartment, Liara calls in favors to find information on the gun found by the Commander, which leads to a casino owner named Elijah Khan, who is suspected of using his money to smuggle weapons onto the Citadel. Consequently, the information broker advises the commander to infiltrate Khan's casino alongside Maya Brooks in order to obtain more information, offering to come herself as well. She is later part of the raid on the Citadel Archives to hunt down the Mysterious Figure with the rest of Shepard's squad. After the conclusion of the fiasco, Liara can assist the Commander for competitions in the Armax Arsenal Arena. Shepard can also invite Liara up to their Personal Apartment. When she arrives, Liara begins to play the piano located on the lower floor. When asked about the song she is playing, she says it is the only one she knows; Liara had learned the song from a colleague while trapped in a storm at a Prothean dig, as she had needed something to occupy her time. If Liara's just platonic with Shepard, she reflects that because of the time she spends chasing down knowledge she forgets about the things that can be learned by doing nothing - spending time with close friends. She jokingly claims she learned how to get herself in life-threatening situations on a daily basis as a result of her association with Shepard. When she excuses herself to continue her work the Commander offers her the apartment for long-distance work or just taking a break in general. Liara gladly accepts. If Liara and Shepard are lovers, Glyph proceeds to play the rest of the song as the couple move toward the window. Liara appears on the verge of saying something, but excuses herself and turns away. Shepard can pull her back, and regardless of this action suggests doing similar intimate moments in the future. The duo make out as Glyph continues to play the piano. Regardless of prior circumstances, Liara lounges in a couch by the ground floor fireplace for a while after the meet. Liara is a mandatory invitee to Shepard's big party. Romance When Shepard first reunites with Liara on the mission to the Prothean Archives, the Commander takes her hands into theirs. Liara expresses her worries for the Commander as she had heard about the attack on Earth. She regrets not being able to visit Shepard during their imprisonment. The Commander then says they had missed her too. Later in the mission, in a security post, Liara blames herself for not realizing that Dr. Coré was a Cerberus undercover operative. Shepard tries to dissuade her from thinking it's her fault. When she expresses doubt, The Commander then moves closer to her and takes her hands in theirs, assuring her that they will stop the Reapers together. After the discouraging meeting with the Council, when the Commander visits her room, Liara shares her concern for both their lives given their dangerous occupations. She reminisces about her tour of the Normandy if Shepard invited her aboard after bringing down the old Broker, but doesn't let it keep her from asking if Shepard is still interested in her as it has been some time since they were together. If the Commander became involved with someone else prior to their reunion, Liara particularly demands to know if Shepard is willing to break that off. If Shepard wants to resume the relationship, they take her into their arms. There were a lot of reasons they were happy to see Liara on Mars. Liara would like that list but she regrets she has a lot to do for the moment. On the Citadel, after the turian primarch's rescue, Shepard meets Matriarch Aethyta in Apollo's Cafe, who turns out to be Liara's "father". She warns Shepard she won't let them within a light-year of Liara if they retain Cerberus ties. Then she tells the Commander about the matriarchs' plans to assassinate Liara if she overstepped the line, to which the Commander can respond aggressively and make it clear to Aethyta that Liara is their girl. Sometime after Eve's retrieval from Sur'Kesh, Shepard can find Liara in her room conversing with Glyph. She muses about her "young" age and how that could allow her to witness the entire cycle coming to an end. Shepard tells her not to give up hope. When Liara wonders how the Commander is able to keep going, Shepard claims they couldn't do anything without her. Liara sits down on Shepard's lap, gives them a quick kiss, and calls them "flatterer". After the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, Liara asks Shepard to join her on the Citadel for some free time. She waxes nostalgic about her mother and childhood. Shepard can ask her to tell more about Benezia or simply offer their condolences. They can either cut off their budding romance, if there was any, or permanently affirm it. If Shepard chooses to affirm it, they tell Liara that they wish to spend their life with her. She accepts and they kiss. After the revelation in the asari temple, during the conversation with Javik, Shepard asks him whether he was honest with his words of encouragement to a grief-stricken Liara, who just watched her world devastated by the Reapers. The Commander insists that it is important as Liara means a lot to them, to which Javik will say that he meant it. Shepard then proceeds to comfort Liara in her cabin. During the mission to uncover the secret of Leviathan, she is very worried about Shepard venturing underwater. When Shepard manages to get back to the surface, Liara supports the Commander to the shuttle and attempts to revive them. When Shepard regains consciousness, she persuades the Commander never to do that again. Liara doesn't want any tentacled creature inside Shepard's mind, besides her, quipping it to the Commander back aboard the Normandy. Before the attack on Cerberus Headquarters, Liara heads to Shepard's quarters, where they converse about getting ready for the final battle. She notes how easy it would be if they just went somewhere far away and just lived out their lives in peace. Shepard thinks there's no place they'd rather be, and Liara agrees. They then share an intimate night together. Shepard abruptly wakes up, unsettled after yet another nightmare about the boy who died on Earth. Liara senses the Commander's disquiet and cheers them up, pointing out that the Reapers won't get any more chances to divide the galaxy's forces because of Shepard's deeds. Shepard is encouraged and thanks her for the effort before rising to prepare for the assault on Cronos Station. Just before the final battle in London, Liara comments on how disappointed their 'little blue children' will be that she does not have a speech ready, to which Shepard will tell her that they will make up a good story for them. Afterwards, Liara offers Shepard a gift: to join her consciousness with Shepard's and share her memories, a practice asari reserve for their closest friends and their bondmates. Inside the mental space, the two lovers kiss, brightly backlit against the void. If Liara is a squadmate during the final assault, she is severely injured during Harbinger's attack. As Liara is assisted onto the Normandy, she pleads to stay with Shepard. Knowing this could be their last intimate moment, Shepard assures her that that no matter what happens, she means everything to them. She then tells Shepard she is theirs. If Shepard activates the Crucible, Liara places Shepard's name on the Memorial Wall during the funeral service. If the Reapers were destroyed and Shepard sufficiently rallied the galaxy, she refrains from placing the name with a smile. If synthesis between organic and non-organic life was achieved, after Liara and EDI comfort each other over Shepard's death with a hug. Mass Effect: Andromeda Ryder can listen to several voice messages sent by Liara to Alec Ryder in his quarters aboard the Hyperion. These voice messages were originally sent in 2182, a year before her encounter with Shepard, and discuss her research into the Protheans and their empire. Eventually, Ryder unlocks a message by Liara from 2186, sent to Alec while he was in stasis on the Hyperion traveling to Andromeda, informing them the Reapers arrived. She mentions the Crucible but warns Ryder Sr. to expect the worst, and ask him and his children to not forget them. Trivia *Liara's face and body model is actress Jillian Murray. *BioWare revealed at the 2009 GDC that originally Liara T'Soni was supposed to be discovered on the mining planet Caleston in addition to several side missions, in a section of the game comparable to the size of Feros. Due to scheduling and coding issues, Caleston saw severe content cuts during the development of Mass Effect before being eventually changed to Therum. Originally there was a human mining station that served as a hub; much of the architecture for this station was later repurposed as the final fight location in Bring Down the Sky. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Mass Effect 2, Liara is always seen at the start of the game when attacked by forces unknown, even if one has imported a save from the original Mass Effect where she was not the love interest. *Liara's voice actress Ali Hillis also provides the voice for Harding in BioWare's Dragon Age: Inquisition. *If Liara is invited to Shepard's Personal Apartment in the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC, the song she plays on the piano is a version of "Vigil" from the Mass Effect soundtrack.Tweet from composer Sam Hulick https://twitter.com/SamHulick/statuses/310123022713503745 *Liara's age in Mass Effect 3 is given as 109, and while it took place in 2186, her year of birth is stated as 2077 - matching her age for 109 in 2186... except that the solar orbital period for Thessia is 0.9 Earth years, so either she should have actually been around 98 Earth years (therefore born 2088) or by her own races' homeworld calendar, about 121 years old. It doesn't seem much of a stretch to consider that she may have already converted the numbers for the sake of a crew that mostly use the earth calendar. *As with all squad members, Liara has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. References de:Liara T'Soni es:Liara T'Soni fi:Liara T'Soni fr:Liara T'Soni ru:Лиара Т'Сони pl:Liara T'Soni uk:Ліара Т'Соні Category:Recurring Characters Category:Illium